


Old Memories will Always Haunt Us

by Professor_Hallewell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fire Powers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Powers, M/M, Mutants au, and I wanted to read more dan and phil ability aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Hallewell/pseuds/Professor_Hallewell
Summary: Dan's old memories come back in physical form.





	Old Memories will Always Haunt Us

A cool breeze travels over the small opening situated in the middle of a forest, the early morning sunlight illuminating a man standing in the field. His brown, curly hair moves with the wind as he stands still, his sharp eyes staring off into the forest but without seeing as the he is deep in thought, wondering to himself. A thin layer of frost had already started to seep over the blades of grass at the man’s feet, slowly freezing until the grass turns solid. He seems alone in the quiet forest, no companion in his immediate surrounding area.

A sound from the left snaps the man from his thoughts, his head turning over to the bushes of where it came from. He moves his right foot a few inches back, the frozen grass crunching underneath, looking as though he’s ready to sprint off into the surrounding flora. Brown eyes alert and darting about, he stares, tense. He readjusts his backpack and takes a step back.

Out emerges an animal, a medium sized hunting bird to be exact. He man recognises the bird and he becomes more fearful. It squawks at him. His eyes widen.

“Dan,”

A figure steps out from the bushes holding a worn, wooden cane in his hand. The bird returns to his shoulder in a flap of feathers. He wears a long, maroon leather coat that settles as his shins and a semi-steampunk get up underneath it. The man, Dan, is tense as the stranger stands from his spot at the side of the clearing, his doesn’t answer as fear racks his body and ice starts slowly washing over the grass at his feet, forming ice crystals as well. The stranger tuts at his behaviour.

“Why so afraid, Danny boy? I’m only an old man”

There’s another rustling from behind Dan, he whips his head behind him but doesn’t see anything besides the thick forest. He turns back to the guy with his bird, he has a wide grin on his face that sends a shiver up Dan’s spin.

“Come, you’re not meant to be out here on your own, come back with me where you’ll be safe,” the old man purrs, stepping closer to Dan and out slightly from the bushes.

Dan knows it’s a lie, this man is dangerous and definitely not safe.

“No,” his whispers under his breath.

“What was that?” the old man sneers.

“He said no,” a voice from behind Dan says.

Dan knows that voice. As he’s about to turn his head, when he feels a hand grip his shoulder.

“Phil?” Dan says quietly, looking at Phil’s face, he thought he’d left Phil and that group behind. Phil’s eyes and expression are cold as he stares the old man down, a look Dan wasn’t used to but had definitely seen before on the rare occasion.

“Leave us, Sebastian,” Phil says in a low, warning tone. Phil had never met the old man, but Dan had told Phil of his on one or two occasions. His hand is warm on Dan’s shoulder, a warmth that Dan is still not used to after being so cold for such a long time.

“Why should I?” Sebastian leers.

Phil squints at him, “you have no need here, Dan will be staying with me.”

One of Sebastian’s crooked eyebrows rise, “You think you can tell me what to do, boy?”

Dan is shaking from his nerves now, the grip on his shoulder now gone as Phil is now agitated, staring at Sebastian and choosing not to answer verbally, but silently willing him to make a move. Flames start licking up Phil’s arms and Dan can see the change in expression from Sebastian, he knows he’s going to lose this fight, his ability won’t rival both Dan and Phil’s abilities together.

With a huff, he old man retreats back into the forest, murmuring a quiet “I’ll be back for you, Daniel, I always will” before he fully disappears.

Phil relaxes and turns to Dan, gripping his shoulders, “are you okay, he didn’t hurt you, right?” He gives Dan a quick search over.

Dan sighs in relief and tries to shoo Phil away, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

His walls are back up, covering his vulnerability with attitude and grumpiness. He’s with Phil now, it’ll be okay, they’ll be okay he’ll be okay. Phil hugs him, and Dan, after a small moment of hesitation, hugs him back with his hand tightly gripping Phil’s shirt. They’re going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this drabble. Feel free to comment if anything seems off or you'd just like comment. Also, I might actually write a long fic out of this, would anyone be interested?


End file.
